Dear 18 san
by 9E-tan
Summary: Unfettered and unchained, the Namimori prefect stumbles across his newest 'training regimen'... "Can a tonfa-happy prefect give legit advice?"  Dedicated to mangarox14- spinoff of 'Dear 59-kun'.
1. Color Therapy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Also, this is a spin-off from the popular fanfic series, "Dear 59-kun" by mangarox14.**

Oya, everyone~ Inspired by the advice column format, I have decided to ask permission from mangarox-san if I could borrow her idea. She had agreed, and left a delighted writer to start madly typing away at the keys.

So, here is the hopefully much awaited advice column written by none other than the antisocial prefect, Hibari Kyoya~

* * *

Dear 18-san

.

.

.

Hibari stared distastefully at the computer screen, the forums and blog system disgusting him at the mere simple fact- people were crowding.

Useless, useless comments about pointless information on an herbivore's daily life were littered all over the computer screen.

It was truly strange as to why he was even putting aside his school duties to read obscenities on a forum, and yet not whip out his pair of steel tonfas and commence to stalk the halls for those who fouled the very computers of Namimori Middle School.

He let out an irritated hiss, exiting the page before opening a new one.

* * *

A hostile presence, bloodthirsty, and expertly hidden. Hibari felt his blood rush from adrenaline and hunger, to chase after that certain power he knew so well.

"Ciaossu, Hibari."

Hibari narrowed his eyes, smirking as he withdrew his tonfas in record speed. "Baby." He greeted.

The gun toting toddler ignored Hibari's battle stance much to the prefect's disappointment, and settled on the window ledge of the Disciplinary Club room.

"I have a certain training regiment for you, Hibari." The mafia hitman spoke, his eyes shadowed by the rim of his fedora.

Hibari allowed himself to lower his steel tonfas, narrowing his eyes at the suggestion. "Training regiment?"

The toddler smirked, as if he was expecting this reaction. "Yes. As the Cloud Guardian of Vongola, whose characteristic trait is to drift, unfettered, unchained to anywhere, you are missing one vital area of strength."

The prefect, although he did not show it, was fully attentive to Reborn's words.

The hitman continued on. "You're missing the capability to control your anger and not be perceptive to those around you."

Slate eyes narrowed. "There is no use for me to consider the concerns of weak herbivores."

Reborn smirked at the comment. "In a battle, Hibari, being able to hold onto bloodlust is a crucial factor. Waiting for the right moment to kill is the mark of a true hitman, and being able to discern the habits of surrounding people will be a useful skill in gathering information."

The Japanese teenager did not reply, though Reborn knew that the prefect was considering his words very thoroughly. Knowing the attention he received would not last; he tied his recommendation with the final bow.

"Your older self was the strongest guardian of Vongola because of the training regiment I gave you ten years ago. In other words, now." Standing up from the ledge with his green shape shifting chameleon, the arcobaleno hopped off, disappearing from the school grounds.

Eyes closed, the prefect pondered over the matter. Ten years later…

As much as he hated to admit, he had great respect for the Sun Arcobaleno for his strength and wisdom in battle. Whatever Reborn recommended turned out to be suitable, thus he grit his teeth and called for the vice president.

"Kusakabe."

In a flash, the vice president was at the door. "Yes, Kyo-san?"

"Prepare an advice column."

The command was so different, so unusual that it took the vice president a few moments to recover. "Yes, Kyo-san."

Hibari smirked. If this was one way of becoming stronger, then he would comply.

* * *

Kusakabe panicked as soon as he exited the Chairman's room. What happened to Kyo-san, who avoided social network sites like the plague and confiscated electronics? He was now willing to set up an advice column?

The vice president shook his head, hoping it was just one of the whims his leader had. After all, advice that a tonfa-happy disciplinary prefect surely wasn't going to pass to the public, especially those who did not know Kyo-san well enough…

The vice president sighed, and continued to set up the advice column inside his office.

Hibari settled into the leather armchair, satisfied with the layout of the advice column.

Purple wallpaper with lilac clouds insignias that bordered the page…. He smirked at the yellow Hibird icon that was beside the 'Post' sign.

"Does it suit your tastes, Kyo-san?" Kusakabe tried, asking politely.

"Hm." He gave a short sound of approval before setting out to familiarize himself with the mechanics of the advice column. Throwing away the manual that Kusakabe had prepared for him, the prefect scanned through the website.

He clicked the mouse, and was slightly disturbed at the speed in which a post had been entered into his perfect wallpaper.

Narrowing his eyes to find who had dared to disturb the pristine conditions of the empty wall, the prefect read the posted question.

_-Dear 18-san…_

_ Why is the advice column in purple with lilac clouds? This has been bothering me so much ever since I came across this site, that I had to give you some constructive criticism on your taste of… wallpaper. I mean, you're a guy, right? Talk about manly colors. And you have a freaking chicken next to the 'Post' icon that I have to click. Why does it ring the annoying, tasteless school anthem whenever I post a question? _

_-FashionCritique-_

Hibari's eyes shadowed instantaneously at this question, while the vice president behind him shivered in fear. Whoever dared to provoke the tonfa-happy Cloud guardian was not thankful for his life…

_-Dear Herbivore who has no taste in life…_

_ It seems that you have inferior taste in color. Purple is a color of royalty, something that an herbivore like you wouldn't understand. Since you know of our school anthem, which is glorious in all aspects, you shall be bitten severely to death when your computer IP is traced. Lastly, since you will die soon, I will waste some of my precious time to let you know that Hibird is not a chicken but my assistant who is far more intelligent than you are. _

_-18-san-_

_P.S. The Namimori school anthem will announce your time to die. _

Hibari smirked as he clicked on the yellow Hibird icon, savoring the melody of the Namimori School anthem. A small flutter of wings alerted him of the arrival of his pet bird.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

The prefect detached the camera from the bird's neck, and was about to attach it to the computer if it was not for the peculiarly haired male behind him.

"Kyo-san, if I may speak…"

The prefect lifted his fingers from the keyboard.

"Continue."

"Advice columns are created so that people can ask for advice while remaining anonymous."

"…"

"It would destroy- I mean, not be very…. Disciplinary if you did not follow the rules- training regiment that Reborn-san left you."

"Hn." Reluctantly, the prefect left the camera on the table, sitting silently in his chair while Hibird commenced to make itself comfortable on his jet black hair.

"Kusakabe." The vice president turned sharply to face his Chairman, internally fearing for his soon to come punishment…

"Is purple… not a carnivorous color?"

The male blanched, panicking. "A-ah…That is…"

Onyx eyes glared with steel force. "Answer honestly, or be bitten to death."

Kusakabe gulped. "In honest opinions, Kyo-san, purple is considered more of a royal color, and not associated with violence nor strength. Red is a common color for expressing passion and anger, while navy blue is for coldness and enigma…"

Fingers clenched on the desk, causing the vice president to sweat profusely.

Moments later, the Cloud guardian spoke. "You may leave."

Taking this answer carefully, the vice president walked briskly from the room, but not before taking one last look at the prefect.

….

Kusakabe allowed himself to chuckle when he was out of the prefect's premises… He had forgotten that Kyoya, although 17 and invincibly strong, was still only a teenager.

He was sulking.

* * *

There were couple more posts upon the wall of the advice column, but Hibari could not care less. He was in a very angered mood, but confused nevertheless.

The Storm and Mist guardians had 'better' colors than him? Unforgivable.

Putting all aside, the prefect spent the rest of his afternoon, answering his own questions.

"Hibari! Sulking!"

"…I do not sulk, Hibird."

* * *

:D Oya, everyone~

I hope you had fun reading this… I'm a bit of a story person, thus the 'prologue' was a bit lengthy. Humor, romance, hurt/ comfort shall come later when I receive any letters from you. I will try my best to update and keep the prefect in character… feel free to offer advice!


	2. To become a Carnivore

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. ****Also, this is a spin-off from the popular fanfic series, "Dear 59-kun" by mangarox14.**

…Wao. What can I say? As a fellow writer, your amount of reviews, favourites, and alerts have astounded me…. Thank you very much for your support, along with your letters. I had made sure to take very good care in responding to them, in Hibari mode… Hibari sure is popular… T.T I don't think anyone would care if I sulked. Much less tell me my opinion mattered… (Goes in emo corner) Unfortunately, because of school and other matters, I am unable to list every single reviewer and favouriter/alerter like mangarox-san, as I focus more on the writing. Nevertheless, please do know that I am deeply touched by your reviews, and will try my best. w Enjoy the next chapter~

* * *

**Dear 18 san**

_To become a Carnivore_

_._

_._

_.  
_

"Kyo-san…" A tall Japanese male approached the prefect.

Yesterday's events were hectic. Kusakabe was dumbfounded as to how to handle a sulking prefect; especially one that denied he was because of his pride.

"I've changed the wallpaper color to red and blue, as you've requested." He stepped back to allow the Chairman to examine the new blog page.

Black eyebrows knitted together in disgust. "This is an herbivorous design."

Kusakabe bit down the sigh that was about to emerge from his throat. "Shall I change it for you then, Kyo-san?" _And perhaps stop waking me up from 2 a.m. to fix the advice column,_ he added silently.

Staring at the computer screen was a silent Cloud Guardian, as if he did not know how to respond to the lists of posts on his screen.

"Kyo-san?"

Weak herbivores actually had the courage to ask for advice from him, Hibari Kyoya? The internet was indeed an amusing place….

Without answering the vice president who paced worriedly behind Hibari, the prefect continued to read the very first letter upon his blog.

* * *

_18,_

_You seem to be like someone I know. A lot. He's always talking about Namimori and he is such an annoyance. He's beaten, or as he likes to say, 'bitten', many students there and that doesn't seem very diciplinary! He's always being a total *bleep* and he has this yellow bird following him all the time. I've even got some pictures of him being a priss with it! ... Want one? Anyway, my question is: How do I tick him off?_

_-Love and Peace :P-_

Hibari smirked. It seemed herbivores were always herbivores, and the hidden 'shield' that the anonymous factor of the Internet served but only a tiny amount of courage in which the weak flourished. Cowards who could not face him directly.

They were not worthy of his time.

Snorting at the contrary penname of the writer, Hibari narrowed his eyes at the warped view of discipline that the person wrote of. He licked his lips- perhaps this was what the baby meant about training himself.

To inflict damage without physical contact.

He jerked at the mere thought of it- it was something that the pineapple illusionist did, was it not? Then, it disgusted him. Shaking away his thoughts, the prefect lifted his hands upon the keyboard to answer the question of an unfortunate herbivore.

_-Idiot Herbivore…._

_Well done. Care to elaborate further before your insignificant death? _

_-18-sama_

He smirked as he hit the 'Post' button. Surely, this was what the baby meant in observing the enemy's actions and adjusting to them. His thin lips stretched into a cold smile as he nodded, satisfied at his brief yet efficient answer.

Scrolling down the page, he skimmed the next question.

_Dear 18-sama,_

_I always wonder how you appear you always appear so cool~ and calm. So how do you keep so composed?_

_~Haine_

_P.S. Purple is quite a fierce colour_

Hibari narrowed his eyes, abruptly scanning the room. How did this 'Haine' know about him? Did this character know that he was Hibari? Was he truly this obvious in his responses that it made other posters recognize his identity?

Scowling at this new fact, the prefect typed his reply.

_-Strange Herbivore…_

_Hn. I will never understand the thoughts of those who are inferior of me. But since you dare to try and attempt in being a carnivore, I shall let you know that because I am a carnivore, I am always composed. Also, I represent Namimori, thus I must never let my guard down. _

_-18-san-_

Hibari replied once more, yet froze at the last line of the post. '_Purple is quite a fierce colour'. _Whether the herbivore dared to appeal to him, or whether it was the truth, Hibari could not help but feel the twinge of pride flare within the deep chasm of his heart.

Whilst worrying over the Chairman's reaction to the hideous blue and red wallpaper, Kusakabe finally snapped back to reality as he felt a sudden change in air.

Shivering from the intense aura, he uneasily shifted as he tentatively ventured to ask a question on Hibari's well being.

"Kyo-san, are you…" Kusakabe's expression froze.

What was on the screen was worse, far worse, than what anyone could have posted. Even yesterday's complaint about purple wallpaper could not have been as bad as the... text talk littering the prefect's screen.

_18-san._

_BITE MII 2 DEAT PLZ!11ONE_

_-Fangirl._

Kusakabe gulped as he saw the steel tonfas being whipped out of the prefect's sleeves. He hurriedly intervened. "W-wait, please, Kyo-san!"

Eyes shadowed by his bangs, the Cloud guardian withheld a dangerous aura.

"R-Reborn-san said you must control your anger!" He stammered, panicking for the hundredth time that day since Hibari neared the computer. Somehow, it felt as though it was more of a test concerning Kusakabe's tolerance to the prefect and his ever-changing moods…. "It's… letting the enemy provoke you! You mustn't let them!" He internally prayed to whatever forces there be above, for one wrong move could end up with unnecessary violence. Sawada would be horrified at the fact that his Cloud Guardian rampaged inside the school because of an internet troll.

Especially one that didn't know how to spell.

"Hn."

There was a tense stretch of silence before the prefect sat down, glaring at the post until he finally hammered in a reply.

_-Moron of an herbivore._

_You will be bitten to death for not paying attention to your studies when they taught proper grammar. Perhaps you had not much of a brain left after I had beaten you previously._

_Lastly, I do not 'bite' useless, mindless weaklings at their request- I hunt those who dare infringe on Namimori. It would damage the pride of my precious tonfas._

_-18-sama_

Kusakabe sighed inwardly, thankful that his prayers have been received. Kyo-san's replies were not useful to the public, but he knew by heart that the prefect could discern the difference between a proper question and one looking for an amusing reaction.

_18-san,_

_Don't worry about colors. Purple is an awesome color - it's red and blue together! :D  
I would like to ask how you always keep your jacket on.0-0 Like, it doesn't fall off. Ever.  
Also... what species of bird... is Hibird?_

_Greetings from Canada.:D_

_Love, a herbivore.(No, legitimately, I'm a vegetarian.)_

Hibari's slender eyebrows quirked at this post. He had come across two posts so far that complimented on the color purple. He could not help but let his lips slide into a prideful smirk.

Of course. Purple was obviously the more high-classed color, so much so that herbivores had acknowledged it.

Not that he needed acknowledging from the weak, anyway….

_-Herbivore._

_I couldn't care the slightest on your opinions about the color of my obviously superior wallpaper than that of the bomber-dog and pineapple herbivore._

_My jacket is always on me because I have a sense of balance and control. Only those who are true carnivores can manage to move the Namimori Disciplinary jacket from me._

_Unfortunately, if you were planning to remove this jacket, herbivore, I would tell you that your chances are as low as Sawada ever attaining high grades in his Mathematics classes. _

_Hibird, on the other hand, is a purebred yellow canary. Not a chicken._

_-18-san-_

_Just another note… It is pathetic that you admit you are an herbivore. Since it seems you have some sensible knowledge, why do you not train yourself to become a carnivore? Perhaps then you would gain my approval._

"Kusakabe, arrange the foreign student exchange program."

The vice president, startled from his thoughts, gaped at the prefect before composing himself.

"A foreign exchange program?"

"Canada. It seems that the herbivores there could be an addition to our school."

"…"

_Dear 18-san,_

_I am looking for weapon recommendations for self defense. Any tips on what to look for?_

_Panicking Loser_

_-Loser,_

_If you truly are looking for a way of protecting yourself, you would not call yourself a loser. Martial arts focus on self-respect. Seeing as you do not have even a firm determination as that tuna fish of an herbivore shows, you are merely disgracing the deep root of weaponry. _

_Such an herbivorous request shall immediately be removed and bitten to death._

_-18-sama-_

_Dear 18-San,_

_There are a LOT of ** male herbivores that always crowd around! They are being rowdy herbivores (shooting lasers into eyes, ignoring the teachers, beheading bugs, CROWDING...)... How do I kick their asses?  
Btw, purple is an awesome color, so please don't sulk, tho when you do its quite cute!xD  
Can you go out with me please? Kyaaaaaa~_

_Love, iLoveNamImorI_

_-iLoveNamImorI…_

_Violence in school is prohibited. You will gain detention if you beat down herbivores when you cannot retaliate on your own._

_Since it is Namimori, however, I will take care of that task. _

_Meanwhile, your flattery will only get you bitten to death. Appealing is the work of an herbivore. If you truly want my respect, you will work to earn it. _

_And I do not pout, blind herbivore._

_-18-san-_

Hibari frowned at the previous message. When had the Namimori students observed him, the school prefect, when they were all to be focusing in class studies?

He narrowed his eyes.

It seemed that the school would need more disciplining… that meant the need to unleash all of the disciplinary members.

The prefect smirked, resting his hands on the keyboard. He would have a meeting later with his followers.

_Dear 18-san,_

_First of all, I love your wallpaper it's my favorite color. ** that useless herbivore that thinks it's not amazing.  
Second, I would like to ask where did you get Hibird. It's so frickin' CUTE!  
What does it eat anyway? It's feathers are so shiny.  
Last, I would like to have advice. You see my friend is hated by the majority of our class and I feel sorry for him. Hey, I kind of hate him too but I understand his situation. What could I do to help him?  
Thanks for your time 18-san. Be waiting for your advice_

_Sincerely,_

_Ame-chan ^_^_

_-Ame…_

_Don't ask useless things like an herbivore. I do not plan on letting Hibird's offspring to be taken care of by weak, undisciplinary …._

Hibari racked his head for the certain word, before it smacked him in the head.

…_fangirls. Hibird is not cute, but a mere perfection of all species to aid observation. That is all._

_I do not like repeating myself, so read above replies if you are desperate for an answer. _

_How can herbivores hate a friend? Useless._

_If you hate him, then don't consider him a friend. He's not strong enough for you, or you're not worthy of him. Sentimental values will only drag you down the path of power. _

_If he is an herbivore, he is hated. To become powerful and respected, make him into a carnivore._

_And you cannot ask me for advice- I only aim to train those who I deem worthy._

_That weakling seems incapable of defending himself, or at least be 'loved' by a few like the Sawada brat._

_-18-sama-_

It was at this point that Hibari became frustrated at the amount of posts that he had to reply. He glared at the screen in frustration, acerbic tones frigidly lowering the room's temperature.

"How much of this will take away my time from disciplinary duties?"

Noticing the irritated mood, Kusakabe quickly answered. "Ah, Reborn-san did say that patience was a key point in this, Kyo-san. Perhaps he already foresaw the popularity of your advice forum and gave it to you as a training regimen."

"Hn." Taking a long look at the screen once more, the prefect turned around to glare into the vice president's eyes. "Popularity?"

Kusakabe allowed himself to smile. "Yes, Kyo-san. It means that your advice is well-asked for."

The Japanese teenager sat in his armchair, silent as he was submerged in deep thought. A moment later, he spoke once more.

"These questions are worthless. I do not see how they are providing me as sufficient training. Even the mind-raping pineapple would do better in posting questions."

Kusakabe almost choked at the blunt statement. Trust the prefect to choose the most interesting words…

"I'm sure Reborn-san has plenty of plans, Kyo-san. Please bare with it a little longer; it's for your better."

"Don't tell me what's better for me or not, Kusakabe."

"Y-yes, Kyo-san."

_Dear 18-san,_

_There is a guy in my school that everyone in town knows, the infamous Hibari Kyoya! He attacks people that disturb the peace of Namimori and says his EXTREME phrase "I'll bite you to death." or "Herbivore".  
How can I be acknowledged as an omnivore and not get bitten to death?_

_By the way...somehow that yellow bird icon looks like his pet, Hibird. Are you his supporter? *eyes sparkle*  
Oh! I also want to know how to become one of those Discipline guys that Hibari-sempai orders around. I really admire their hairstyle and loyalty! :3_

_Sincerely,_

_Peace-To-Namimori_

_-Peace-To-Namimori._

_It's an impossible feat, unless you somehow manage to get an appropriate trainer to shape you until you can actually defeat this 'Hibari Kyoya'. _

_I will commend you for that thought, however useless it is._

_About the Hibird icon, it is most appropriate, seeing as she is a messenger. _

_Whether it has to do with your doom, or a warning, that is not my concern._

_Lastly. _

_Don't assume that becoming a disciplinary member is easy, especially when you add herbivore effects to your posts._

_-18-san-_

"Kusakabe." Pausing after submitting his reply, the prefect raised his finger to point at the strange icon beside the final sentence of 'Peace-To-Namimori'. "Explain what that is."

Kusakabe was short on words. How would you explain text language and emoticons to a socially deficit male?

"I don't want to wait an hour, Vice President." Narrowing his onyx eyes, the prefect glared at the male.

"Of course, Kyo-san. That is, I don't really know how to put that emoticon to words…"

"Show me."

"…." Once again, the prefect had stumped the vice president. After a few awkward minutes, the disciplinary member spoke.

"I apologize for any lasting damages done to you, Kyo-san."

Whipping out his tonfas, the prefect prepared himself for an assault. However, when Kusakabe…

Steel rang in the room as the prefect lost hold of them.

"Kyo-san? Kyo-san?"

A blank expression on his face, the Cloud Guardian stood rigid and tense.

"That herbivore…"

"Kyo-san?"

"It was an expression of utter horror and anger. Kusakabe, arrange for an emergency meeting with the disciplinary club members."

"W-wait, Kyo-san, what do you mean-"

"Didn't you hear my orders? Hurry, before your presence… ugh." Rubbing his temples with his hands, the prefect fell into his leather seat, tonfas forgotten from his temporary shock.

Emoticons were dangerous things… to think they would affect him to this extent… He would ban them from his school.

_Dear 18-sama,_

_Don't worry, I LOVE purple! ^^ And your cute little bird is really cute, especially when it sings the Namimori anthem! I have a Hibird plushie. 8D Unfortunately, it doesn't sing. When/If Hibird breeds, will you give me a pet bird? Please?  
Oh, also, 18-sama, is there any way you could get me a copy of the sheet music of Namomori anthem?_

_Crowding will get you bitten to death ^^_

_~A not-really-fangirly-fangirl._

_-Herbivore fangirl…_

…_._

_The minds of weak females never cease to amuse me at its pathetic attempts. Hibird cannot be reproduced. _

_Meanwhile, tell this 'fanclub' or whatever its strange existence is to stop wasting their time trying to appeal to me. I do not work with lowly creatures._

_The Namimori song anthem should be at the first page of the school's agenda. _

_Fangirl, if you are one, do your research properly. _

_-18-sama-_

_Dear 18,_

_There's nothing like a good beating, eh?  
I'm currently in the process of preparing to knock you down a few pegs, seeing as you're starting to get an inflated head around Namimori. How ignorant. If you continue pretending I'm not there, you'll never be anywhere in life, Kyouya.  
So try. Try your best. But I'm always there, you know. When I face you, and you lose, I just want you to realize that you won't get away with your methods forever._

_-You pathetic herbivore…_

_I'm assuming you are that Cavallone Boss, Dino. It seems you have too much time on your hands to be fooling around and giving me advice._

_I have every right to structure Namimori into a desirable middle school, so stay out of my way. You will be bitten to death if you don't. _

_We can have a battle later on top of the school roof. Let's see if you truly can beat me down a few pegs, Cavallone._

_-18-_

…

Cavallone.

The Cloud Guardian stilled his fingers, pondering over the Mafia Boss.

His 'tutor', mentor, and guide. Perhaps the only person he interacted with tolerance aside from his vice president, and another…

But that was of no importance.

The prefect merely shook his head, his blood slowly racing for the adrenaline of the coming battle.

_Dear 18-san,  
I think your website is very tasteful, and your assistant, Hibird, looks quite intelligent. I've heard he knows the words to your school anthem. That's very impressive.  
Anyway, here is my problem. There is a large group of people that live near me that repeatedly disturb the peace with late-night parties, fights, loud music, etc. They also drive too fast and litter.  
Since we do not have a Disciplinary Committee here, would it be okay if I were to bite them to death myself?_

_Signed,_

_Annoyed by the Neighbors_

_- Annoyed by the Neighbors…._

_Do herbivores need consent if they want to fight? This amuses me…_

_By all means, go ahead. I do not care for whatever you do. _

_-18-san-_

_Dear 18-san,_

_First of all I want to say that I love Hibird and will not steal it away from you. Second of all I just want to know why do you use "I am the Head of the Disciplinary Committee" as an excuse to do your own reign of terror in your school? And if you feel like you want to beat me up go on ahead and do your usual thing but please answer my question first before tracking me down.  
Thanks._

_-Im Just Curious(Oh sure beat me up with your Tonfa just because of my curiosity)_

_-Curious (for your death…)_

…

It wasn't that he was reigning terror over the school.

Glancing at the window beside the room that overlooked the middle school's large field, the Disciplinary Chairman let his eyes take in the grounds of his home.

How long had it been? Ten years? Or perhaps it had been since the start of his childhood…

Onyx eyes clouded at the memory. Vivid. Powerful.

* * *

"_There's no place for a wild, ruthless brat like you. You accept no one, and brush off our kindness! We've had enough of you!"_

_**Burning eyes of hatred.**_

"_Get lost. Hopefully, you'll rot someplace else, you ungrateful child."_

_**Rejection. **_

"_My, he's so temperamental… it's because his parents left him at a young age… It's his need to express dominance of that chaos he lives in, you know? What a pity…" _

_**Judgment.**_

"…_Because, you know, he'll never be accepted by anyone, no matter what he does. Still, he's capable of emotion, since he craves attention."_

_**Scorn.

* * *

**_

'_Second of all I just want to know why do you use "I am the Head of the Disciplinary Committee" as an excuse to do your own reign of terror in your school?'_

Hibari let a wry smirk flit across his pale face before it was hidden again, behind his mask of emotions.

Lifting his fingers to the keyboard for the final time, Hibari answered to the post.

_Don't talk as if you know everything, herbivore. It's nothing you would understand with your feeble intellect._

_-18-san-_

_.  
_

_It's not my fault._

_**He glared back, eyes brimming with determination.**_

_No one understands. _

_**Fists clenched, back straight. He refused to cave down, and merely scoffed at the weak along his way.**_

_I don't need anyone else to, so I'll just make sure I'm strong enough not to rely on them all… _

_**But sometimes, it was more painful, harder hiding emotions….**_

To become a carnivore.

.

.

.

That fated loneliness that he is cursed to be.

* * *

Wao.

I ended up screwing the comedy. (My own opinions conflicted with Hibari's, so it scared me.) Honestly, ignoring the prefect, I'm thankful of everyone's support, and hope that this chapter was good quality. w

I'm truly sorry about twisting Hibari's personality. I wanted to keep them all in character, but since humor, crack, and any of that sort does not fit in the same line as our dear prefect, this was the best I could manage.

I hope you do realize that Hibari's not all about violence, although to people he may seem just tonfa happy.

Hibari has his own problems and emotions, but he doesn't know how to deal with them. What happened that made him so … cold? Enigmatic?

I wish to delve further into his complete character… hopefully, you will support Hibari along the way.

Thank you for staying with me until this chapter~


	3. Something to look forward to

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. ****Also, this is a spin-off from the popular fanfic series, "Dear 59-kun" by mangarox14.**

Yare~ There's been so many school assignments that I barely had time to reward you all with a new chapter. But, here is the much awaited chapter of the prefect's entries! So far, I'd like to thank all those who submitted in reviews and took the time to read over my work.

I'd like to make a request for those who are submitting letters to Hibari, though.

Lately, as much as I appreciate your contributions, there has been too many repetitive letters! God knows that Hibari has very limited vocabulary, and cannot pull of amusing not downright creepy responses like Gokudera and Mukuro. So, I'd like to humbly ask if all of you amazing reader could stop trying to provoke Hibari or ask him advice concerning weaponry etc, because the answer is much expected and never gets the plot anywhere. Simply put, it makes the story boring.

However, I'd very much appreciate any letters that try to stump me. Go ahead, try and make me unable to respond, or write something that you'll expect the least. :3 Anyways, enough of my rant; please enjoy the next chapter of Dear 18-san!

P.S. This chapter has a few bad words. O.O You have been warned. (Partially because of Mukuro.)

* * *

**Dear 18 san**

_Something to look forward to_

_._

_._

_._

Morning sunlight streamed through the blinds of Hibari's bedroom window. Stretching as he let out a tired yawn, the prefect woke up to the chirp of his companion, Hibird.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Circling over the Japanese male, the yellow canary settled onto his ruffled hair and continued to preen its feathers.

Stepping out gracefully from his bed covers, the male left the room to prepare himself for school.

After his arrival by motorcycle, the prefect walked towards the Disciplinary Club room.

"_Midori tanabiku, Namimori no~…" _

Hibari let out a soft grunt as he turned on the laptop on his desk, and proceeded to read the next batch of letters that had managed to pollute his newly developed advice column.

Purple with lilac cloud insignias. Very tasteful.

He allowed himself a satisfactory hum before he settled his fingers on the white keys to respond to the idiotic herbivores.

_Dear 18-san,_

_You know, if you keep glaring and frowning, you'll get wrinkles.:) Smiling would make you look so much cuter also. XD  
Hm... do you get scared of anything? Besides Namimori's peace being disturbed?  
You can't say anything along the lines of 'I'm a carnivore, rawr, I'm not afraid of anything!'  
Also~ I wanted to know your opinion on Adelheid? You better freakin' kick her **(whenever you get on the Shimon Island) 'kay?_

_- The Legit Herbivore from Canada. :D_

_._

_-Canadian Herbivore._

_What kind of word is 'legit'? Is it a new term for herbivores? Hn. Whatever._

_This is supposed to be an advice column. Perhaps your brain capacity may be puny, but it is annoying to have to answer my own personal questions for your enjoyment._

_And I do not smile. Neither is it cute, nor is it a carnivorous thing to do. _

Rather, he'd forgotten how to. His lips were frozen. A smirk was the best he could give; not that he was saddened by it. There was no reason to smile anyway. He continued on.

_My own fears? _

_Hn. _

_Why should I reveal my weaknesses to you? I may not have one, but keep your nose where it belongs lest I shall bite you to death. _

_I will tell you one thing. A battle between an irritating, self-centered female as herself shall be no match for me, although her newfound powers will be interesting to counter._

_Ask a proper question next time, girl._

_-18-san- _

_.  
_

_Dear 18-san,_

_To maintain discipline in your school and your town you must be very strong.  
Have you ever lost a fight? How did you deal with it?_

_Signed,_

_At least it's only sprained_

_.  
_

_-At least you haven't died yet,_

_I am the strongest in Namimori Middle. I must be, if I am to represent the school. No herbivore is capable of keeping the peace within our institution. _

_When it comes to fights, I have never lost. _

_There is no 'loss' in my vocabulary; my pride shall always tower over them all. _

_In the end, __**I**__ will always win. _

_-18-_

Mukuro Rokudo. His teeth grinded against one another as he recalled the ridiculous match. He hated that manipulative illusionist who messed with other people's minds. He was never direct; Hibari hated such defiling human beings. Come to think of it, he never had a chance to hold a rematch.

Shaking his head, he continued.

Ever since he had become associated with the mafia family that the pathetic herbivore, Sawada, had inherited, he was getting less chances to fight the pineapple haired guardian.

It did not help that the current form the illusionist resided in was a fragile girl who could hardly hold her own weight.

She was slowly becoming stronger, but not fast enough to garner his attention.

_18-san,_

_Thank you for your short...reply... Your reply made me think that you are not just a person who uses his own status. Mind if I ask an advice from you? You see I was planning to transfer to Namimori Middle School and I'm having second thoughts. Since you know Namimori better than anyone else, mind if you give me some advice here?_

_-I Understand Perfectly Now (Used to be I'm Just Curious) _

_.  
_

_-Idiot herbivore…_

_Lately, there has been a spawn of you mindless herbivores. _

_What would you understand about me? I had climbed to obtain my own status and power. No title is needed; only foolish weaklings need titles to pretend they are stronger than they are._

_Namimori Middle is better off having no idiots like you. You are unwelcome here, so don't come, herbivore. _

_If you do, prepare to be bitten to death._

_-18-sama-_

Hibari's lips curled into a thin snarl. How dare these herbivores pretend they knew everything?

Herbivores were sheltered. They were weak, not necessarily because of their physical attributes, but because of their will.

They did not know what it meant to stand above the crowd, to solely pursue one's targets.

Crowding, following the flow of a trend, hoping to be unnoticed while wanting to be.

Such foolish sentiments; Hibari glared at the screen as he replied to the mindless idiot.

DEAR 18-SAN!,

YOSH! HIBARI-SAN, JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!

-SASAGAWA RYOHEI, AN EXTREME BOXER!

.

_-Sasagawa._

_Write once more and I will eliminate your boxing club._

_-18-_

_.  
_

_Dear 18 san,_

_From these lists, name ONE thing that is you:  
- Bastard  
- *beep*hole  
- the 'prefect'  
- self-proclaimed carnivore  
Feel free to bite me to death *angelic smile*_

_- The Fearless Lass_

_.  
_

_-Brainless Lass,_

_There is only one list. _

_And you have the time to waste your meaningless life by writing 'angelic smile' after asking me to bite you to death?_

_Perhaps you should pay attention to your classes and read over what you write if you want to live a more useful life, herbivore. _

_-18-_

_.  
_

_Dear 18-san,_

_I don't think appeal is really only for herbivores, as some carnivores may use it to gain power over others.  
And no, I wasn't trying to appeal to you about my words on purple. It is, after all, a color only worn by nobles in...the Roman Age, and a fine color afterwards as well, no?:)  
What do you do when a dear friend, a true one, is seriously depressed because of SOME ** crowding herbivores? And when another dear friend keeps on trying to hide any pain (physical in general)?  
Oh yeah, and where is Hibird's origin? And why do photos of you sport EXTREMELY slanted eyes or such?  
And why do u divide people as if they are animals?  
Please return the lovely purple wallpaper!_

_-iLoveNamimori-_

_P. S. Emoticons are fun!  
P. P. S. How come your eyes are gray when you are Japanese?  
P. P. S. How come you're much better looking compared to other herbivores?_

_.  
_

_-iLoveNamimori…_

_Hn. It seems that you are at least a little more civilized and knowledgeable than the other herbivores. _

_You are mistaken. Those who appeal for power are not carnivores. True carnivores will find their own means of strength on their own. The arduous task in gaining power alone is what makes on a carnivore. _

_Concerning your friend, if he is depressed because of crowding herbivores, tell him either to become stronger to defeat them on his own, or if he cannot fight them, at least report to a higher power. _

_There should be no such trouble in Namimori- I shall scout later on. _

…_._

_You have too many useless questions. This is an advice column, idiot herbivore. _

_This type of stupidity is what divides the level between herbivores and carnivores. _

_I refuse to belittle myself on the level of an herbivore. _

_-18-san-_

_.  
_

_Dear 18-sama,_

_Thanks for that advice of yours. Maybe it will work. I would like to ask of what you think of Sawada Tsunayoshi and Mukuro Rokudo. Nothing intended (or maybe) just want to ask._

_Ame-chan_

_.  
_

_-Ame._

_I do not care any less for those who you asked of. Sawada is an omnivore- he is quite interesting. A worthy opponent, yet he is cowardly and refuses to fight despite the power he has inside. _

_The creepy pineapple bastard can suffer slowly by the beating of my steel tonfas. I am superior than him._

_That is all._

_-18-_

_.  
_

_Dear 18-san_

_I'm thinking about transferring to Namimori Middle School, but they say in that there is a Mafia boss and that there is lots of violence, and I'm kinda scared going to Namimori.  
Oh, and weapons can't be carried inside? Because if there really is a mafia boss then I should protect myself, shouldn't I?  
And I'm asking an advice on choosing weapons, I'm more of a gun guy but I know that blades and other melee weapon don't need reloading._

_P.S: There is a rumor that in Namimori there is a "Carnivore" that likes to "bite to death" or beat people around, is that true?_

_.  
_

_-Hesitant herbivore._

_What you worry over concerning transfers is none of my business._

_It's your decision._

_The reason you are an herbivore though, I shall only say once._

_You have no firm resolution._

_Come to Namimori Middle when you develop a strong determination. Otherwise, you will only add to the irritating hesitation found within herbivores._

_-18-sama-_

_.  
_

_Dear 18-san…_

_There's someone who saved Haru-san yesterday. She wants to repay her debts by making a bento._

_Haru knows that this person attends a neighboring school, but she doesn't know what the person likes to eat…_

_Haru was wondering, since 18-san seems to be very familiar with Namimori students, if he could give her advice?_

_Haru doesn't think that such an enigmatic, kind, and awe-inspiring student could go amiss. _

_-Spring-_

_.  
_

_Spring._

His long fingers stilled.

Slate eyes glanced towards the cherry blossom trees that bloomed outside the school courtyard. Their pink shade was reminiscent…

A soft, but impactful image flashed across his mind.

* * *

"_Hahi! Stop! Leave the boy alone!" _

_A young female swung her school bag at a group of scraggly male students, all eyeing the small girl like she was a sweet piece of candy they wanted to devour._

_The female continued to swing her bag, yelling at the top of her throat, while a small boy, possibly around the age of seven, clung to the ends of her skirt._

"_Shoo! This bag is very dangerous! Back off if you don't want to get hurt-" Her feet skidded across the cement road as one of the tallest members of the street gang tripped the girl._

"_Hahi!" She yelled, shocked as she fell on the road. Her caramel eyes lifted to glare at the male who took her chin with his hands, gripping it roughly. Her eyes watered with the rancid odour of the gang leader's breath, yet she refused to cave down._

"_Oi, you feisty brat. Your family seems to have a lot of money, seeing as they can afford to send their child to a prestigious girls' only school." The rest of the members snickered._

_Dull green eyes narrowed as the male leered at the brown-haired student who was sprawled before him._

"_We can take you hostage, and still torture the brat for fun-"_

_A loud resounding smack echoed in the air as leather suitcase threw the leader off balance. Shocked, the group of lowly students froze as they gaped. _

_Sweating, her legs shaking, the female wielded her bag as she pushed the child forward for him to run away._

"_Hurry! Get help! Don't stay here- it's dangerous!"_

_Nodding, the child dashed as fast as he could, as fast as his little legs could carry._

_Waking from their stupor, the gang shouted, running after the child. "Don't let the brat run away! He'll get us caught!" _

_However, before they could even reach the small boy, a determined female stepped before them, raising the bag in a defiant gestures._

"_Hahi! Haru will never let you past her! She will protect children who need her help!" _

_Enraged, the recovered leader slammed his fists at the brunette's face. Haru dodged, ducking and aiming whenever she could._

_However, she was an inexperienced fighter; her gymnastics classes did not help her launch effective attacks._

_Her stamina faltered, and when her thin legs buckled, the female took a strong hit to her head._

_Haru's eyes widened from the burning pain, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. The metal stud of the gang leader echoed in her head, causing the fire to course down her veins._

"_You nasty bitch, you're going to pay for this. We're going to be extra hard with you tonight." They jeered, laughing, as they neared her. _

_Haru closed her eyes, scrunching into a small ball, anything to get away from their filthy hands as they began to rip her blouse-_

_**Thud.**_

"_W-what the hell?" _

_Anguished screams pierced the night sky. _

_Haru opened her eyes, spotting a flash of raven hair as steel tonfas whirled, stirring the breeze with its animalistic fury._

_Her bruised mouth could only gape open as she saw, amazed, as the cruel gangsters fell one by one from the mysterious boy's hits._

_It was soon until every single male was knocked out, bleeding and bruised on the ground._

"_Herbivore. What are you doing here alone at the middle of the night?"_

"_E-eh?" Haru quickly looked up at the male. He was strong; his aura was pressurizing. It was wild, uncontrolled, in its own pace… like a solitary cloud._

_Slate eyes narrowed as the male approached her, brandishing his bloodied tonfas. "Answer quickly."_

"_H-hahi!" The girl shook her head, closing her gaping mouth before civility left her. "Haru was heading home before she saw a young boy being cornered! She just wanted to help!" _

_The imposing male stood for a moment, as if he was assessing the situation. A moment later, he took out a cellphone from his jacket, dialed a number, and talked to another person._

"_Kusakabe, clean up the site."_

_There was a brief pause before the line ended, and the raven-haired teenager gazed at Haru once more. He walked closer; Haru's caramel eyes gazed deeply into his slate pools._

_However, he did not say anything else but shrug off his jacket to place upon the slender frame of the girl. He left, silently, as nothing had happened, leaving Haru to wrap the large jacket around herself, half-believing the entire ordeal.

* * *

_

Hibari smirked as he raised his fingers to type down a reply. He almost let loose a slight chuckle as he read the contents of the letter once more. If they wished to be anonymous, and even wrote a different username, what was the sender thinking in writing her real name in the letter?

The female was a funny, albeit strange, one.

_-Spring…_

_Leave the beef hamburger and coconut juice at the roof of the school. And make sure to receive a pass from the teachers._

_-18-san-_

_.  
_

_Dear 18-san,_

_You serve as a source of inspiration providing me with endless writing escapades. You should try to read one of my works! And see a therapist. Talk to a friend. Open yourself a little. (I'm not posting a question, aren't I?)  
Anyway, here's my million-dollar question though I have yet to gain your respect in the field of combat and though you may think of it as herbivorous.  
I sincerely ask that...  
Will you be my friend? You seem to need one. _

_-Salvina299 (bite me to death if you can track me down. Btw, I can predict what you're going to say!)_

_.  
_

_-Salvina299._

_If you knew what I was going to say, then don't waste my precious time by asking._

_-18-sama-_

_.  
_

_Dear 18-sama_

_Being a carnivore doesn't mean solitude or loneliness, as long as you have your heart open to people nothing is impossible. Because I like being an observer, I've noticed that the oddest of relationships sprout between carnivores and herbivores. ^^_

_~Haine_

_P.S. I consider myself an omnivore, so I'm half like you.  
PPS. I'm a very close observer that's why I know who you are :3_

_.  
_

_-Haine…_

_Stalking others is an inappropriate conduct of behavior, and will not be tolerated in my school. _

_How would you know me well?_

_Observations have nothing to do with being able to know another; those are foolish, empty words. Do not pretend to be a carnivore. _

_How I interact with others is none of your concern. _

_And herbivore, for the last time, this is an advice column, where you ask for advice. I could hardly care less about your opinions, but due to certain circumstances, I must tolerate your useless blabber. _

_Don't bother writing unless you wish for me to bite you to death. _

_-18-sama-_

_.  
_

_Dear 18-san_

_How do you hide a dead body?  
I need to know now.  
Please help!  
I'll be eternity grateful!  
- NEVER COOKING AGAIN  
P.S. You wouldn't happen to be Hibari Kyoya, would you?_

…

_Dump it in some foreign country. But don't ruin Namimori's image._

_I don't plan on revealing my identity to some low class poisoner. _

_Even that sister of the silver-haired freak is a better fighter than you are, seeing as she knows how to wield her weapons._

_-18-san-_

_.  
_

_Dear 18-san,_

_Kufufu, it is most amusing to see you forced into such a training regime by that Arcobaleno. Despite what he says, I doubt it had very much effect on your overall training in the end.  
If I were you though (now there's an idea), I would remove that bazooka from that cow before he causes any further damage.  
From the future,_

_Mukuro._

It was almost as if the presence of the very annoying and creepy pineapple was in the room.

The trademark laughter never ceased to send chills down his spine, regardless of the two years of age that they had between them.

He could only imagine how much worse the illusionist had become, freed from Vendicare, ten years later.

Shuddering from animosity and disgust, the prefect set his hands on the keyboard, a certain childish feeling of competition overriding his usual responses.

_-Conniving sly bastard,_

_Stick to the future, and don't bother coming here._

_Perhaps you never realized how much stronger I was than you because you always lost and entered a stage of denial._

_Meanwhile, that cow can be killed by your trident and sissy illusions for all I care. You may have to go through Sawada. _

_-Hibari-_

_P.S. That bazooka probably broke down because your pineapple hair got stuck on the way during your time travel._

Strangely, with a sudden feeling of fulfillment, the prefect rose from his seat. Closing the laptop, he headed off towards the rooftop of the middle school.

The bell rang, announcing the start of lunch.

Opening the door to the rooftop, the prefect scanned the area.

"H-hahi!" A surprised look flitted across the female's face as she held the pink bento box within her hands, a rabid blush forming on her face.

Hibari merely cast an indifferent look, although he could not stop a strange feeling blooming within his heart.

A mixture of pride… and something else.

"A-ano…" The girl started. "Haru would l-like to thank you for protecting Haru yesterday…"

She thrust the lunchbox and his folded jacket into Hibari's hands, looking up at him with a determined expression.

Hibari was taken aback. So the girl had the courage, after witnessing a brutal fight, to come up to him with lunch? His eyes narrowed slightly, trying to recall the last time he ate a home cooked meal. His features softened slightly as he opened the bento, seeing the carefully made hamburger patties and the cold can of coconut juice. The

The girl fidgeted, not knowing what to do as the Disciplinary chairman inspected the items.

"Sit."

"Hahi?"

The prefect motioned for the girl to sit down.

"You are within the boundaries of Namimori Middle. Thus, your lunch is also within my responsibility."

"B-but, Haru's lunch is at her school…"

Thin eyerows quirked, before the prefect carefully split the hamburger in half.

Haru frantically waved her hands. "Wait, Haru wants Cloud-san to eat it all since he saved her-"

"Cloud-san?" Hibari inquired. The female was proving to be more entertaining than he took her for.

Haru gulped. "A-ano… Cloud-san's aura last night was aloft… his fighting held no restrictions, and because Haru didn't know his name, she came up with a nickname that most resembled him…"

She closed her eyes, bowing down inn apology. "If Cloud-san doesn't like it, Haru will find another nickname-"

"Hibari."

"Hahi?"

Not answering to the dumbfounded girl, the cloud guardian left the hamburger half in her motionless hands. Finishing his half in quick bites, the Japanese prefect rose gracefully, disposing of the remains in the nearby trash can.

"Come tomorrow."

There was a swish of the black jacket before the prefect disappeared from the school rooftop, jumping off from the metal railings. Rushing to spot the male in case he was injured, Haru could only gape for the third time that day as she saw the confident air her savior sported.

"Hibari-san…" She whispered, clenching her fists.

"Hibari-san!" Haru shouted, causing the prefect to halt in his steps.

"I'll be back- it's a promise!"

There was a brief pause, before Hibari continued on towards the disciplinary room.

It was later on that day that Hibari decided to open his laptop, just for the sake of checking his advice column.

He normally tried to avoid such irritating behavior, yet that did not stop him from reading the small letter posted on his purple column.

_Dear 18-san…_

_Thank you._

_-Spring-_

His slender fingers rose to touch the corner of his lips as something warm sparked within him.

It was small, barely there, yet affected him nevertheless.

* * *

_It was a cold afternoon; the snow had covered the bare branches of the trees that surrounded his hometown._

_The icy snow crunched, its sounds echoing in the desolate emptiness of the park._

_Tiny feet, laced in ragged boots, trudged along the white field, like there was a slim possibility that the owner of those boots could cover the entire field that night._

_Shivering from the cold, blistered hands continued to work through the rough branches of a barren bush. His pale hands were bleeding from cold and exposure, from the rough thorns, yet he continued to dig through. _

"_Meow…" A fragile bundle of gray fur shook as a small kitten peeked from is makeshift home of blankets and cardboard._

_Wordlessly, the child extended his hand, stroking the ears of the small animal, relaxing from the contented purr. He fed the small bits of bread and chicken, and finally, with much regret, closed the entrance to the shelter once more. _

"_I'll be back…. It's a promise."

* * *

_

He closed his eyes, and leaned back on the leather arm chair to sleep.

* * *

Wao. O.O That chapter was terrible. I really could've done better..

I apologize! Please forgive me!

I was trying so hard to keep all of the characters in character, and yet I have failed…

I can only ask if you could please send me good letters! :3 They are what shapes the plot for this story! However, I am grateful for everyone's support so far~

And to answer the questioning readers (mangarox14 :3) about the pairing for this fanfic, I'm pretty sure it's very evident by now.

I love 1886 pairings; it's a love that's underappreciated. Hopefully, this fic will head towards a better plot, and I can somehow make it a very enjoyable story for every type of reader out there (including those shonen-ai fangirls. :3)

Well then, please continue to support Dear 18-san- and look forward to the next chapter to come!

P.S. For those who are wondering why Hibari is so cold and well... different in his responses, here's a few things I'd like to point out.

Normally, Hibari is not the type to waste his time listening to other people. And, he's annoyed by repetitive questions, like Gokudera. :3

Hibari, though calm and collected, is still a teenager. Many people forget that. Thus, I hope that I can achieve that stubborn childish streak within Hibari through these letters, as well as add humor, angst whenever I can.

Lastly...

Here's a guideline...

When Hibari responds with '18', or '18-sama', it means he's irritated by the letter and deems the person an herbivore and waste of his time. (I don't though. It's only Hibari. Ignore the prefect, 'kay? Because I love you all. :3)

When he responds with '18-san', it means he will tolerate the person.

When Hibari responds with his given name...

Well, that's just something you will have to wait for~


End file.
